High School Never Ends
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Two 16 year-olds are starting a new year at their high school. They had heard that new students from all over the world were starting there. With Hetalia pairings in mind, they attempt to set up some of the teens that have resemblances to the characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a random fanfiction. Completely random. I just had this idea, so I typed it. XD I typed while eating cereal and listening to music. The song that got me to finish this first chapter is The End and the Beginning by Forgive Durden. It features Brendon Urie, so I love the song. :D So anyway, the summary was to long to include that the pairings will be this: (I'll probably add more, since I'm most likely forgetting some here.)

GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano)

PruAus (Gilbert x Roderich)

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

PolLiet (Feliks x Toris)

SuFin (Berwald x Tino)

GreTur (Hercules x Sadiq)

Franada (Francis x Matthew)

Enjoy this first chapter. I'll try to continue soon.

* * *

><p>The teen woke up at her normal time. 6:00 in the morning. She proceeded through her normal morning routines. One of them was, of course, to text her friend. She always woke her friend up at 6:15. It was their tradition.<p>

_Hey, wake up._

_**Ugh. 'Morning.**_

_Hiiiiii. School today~_

_**Yep. I can't wait. I heard a bunch of new kids from different parts of the world were coming this year.**_

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_**Of course I am, we're only the biggest nuts who fangirl over Hetalia when any new kids come.**_

_True. Even if they come from the same state, we still freak out. _

_**Yeah. You're gonna come over, aren't you.**_

_Yep. Check your window._

_**Oh god…**_

_Hai dere. :D_

_**XD Oh, hai.**_

_Let me in, it's too hot out!_

_**It's around 50 degrees, and you call it hot?**_

_Well, duh. I hate the heat. Now let me in before I bust your door down._

_**Ok, ok! Just leave my door alone! And why exactly are you blasting music? It's 6:30… **_

_I like blasting music, especially this song. Guess it?_

_**Hm… Judging by the way you're dancing, it's The Ballad of Mona Lisa.**_

"Yep!" she yelled as her friend yanked the door open.

"Nice to see you, Claudia," her friend yawned. Claudia beamed. She was pumped. Without waiting for an invitation, she pushed past her friend, and into the house. "Let's go eat, Ellison," Claudia said.

"You didn't eat before you came?"

"Nah. I always raid your house, anyways."

"True… Well, you know the way to the kitchen," Ellison said.

"Yep. What cereal do you want?" asked the other.

"I think there's some Frosted Flakes. Get me those."

"Milk?"

"Yeah," Ellison replied as Claudia went off to the kitchen. Ellison headed upstairs to get dressed as Claudia prepared two bowls of Frosted Flakes. In a few minutes, everything was ready. Ellison returned downstairs, and Claudia managed to pour the cereal and milk into the bowls without spilling any. "So, the new kids," Claudia started, "I heard our school's gonna be filled to the brim with 'em."

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Apparently they're from separate countries," explained Ellison. The two paused, thinking of what the kids would be like.

Claudia was dressed in black skinny jeans, a Panic! At the Disco t-shirt, and an unzipped orange hoodie. She also had her normal jewelry-accessories, in her eyes- of a ring on her right fore finger, two bracelets, (one looking like a piano, and the other being black with white writing that said "My peeps," and had two Peeps next to the words) her Phiten necklace, her purple, black, and white watch on her right wrist, and her red glasses that were rimless at the bottom. For shoes, she had high top black Chuck's. Her hair was a chocolate brown that stopped at her shoulders, with bangs that would fall over her left eye.

Ellison looked like Claudia's opposite, considering Claudia was Caucasian, and Ellison was Asian. She wore blue jeggings, a white and gray striped shirt, a panda watch on her right wrist, and a blue hoodie. For shoes, she was wearing her Vans. Ellison checked her watch and jumped a bit. "Hey, if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

"Ok, let's go," Claudia said, throwing her bowl into the sink. She did the same with Ellison's then headed over to retrieve her backpack. Ellison got her backpack as well, and the two started out the front door. "WAIT!" Ellison screamed. "What?" Claudia jumped.

"My panda hat!" Ellison called back as she sprinted back into the house, and up the stairs. A few seconds later, Ellison returned wearing her beloved panda hat. Claudia blinked a few times then walked away towards the school, Ellison following.

"Oi, bruder! This is the school?" an obnoxious accented voice called. Another sighed loudly then replied, "Ja, bruder." The first one who spoke was a thin but well built albino with a yellow bird perched on his head. The second was taller than his brother with blonde hair that was slicked back, and piercing blue eyes. "Now," the first spoke, "Since you are my little bruder, I want you to make lots of friends, alright?"

"Don't worry, Gilbert," the taller replied. "You be sure to make friends, too."

"Kesesesesesese! Of course I'll make friends! There'll be a swarm of people around me, sensing my awesomeness!" The albino named Gilbert shouted happily. The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Ludwig! With all that head shaking, you'll never be as popular as me!"

"Shut up, Gilbert," Ludwig groaned.

Having witnessed this whole scene, Claudia stopped short, causing Ellison to walk into her. "Hey! What was that for?" Ellison asked. Claudia could only point to the two brothers up ahead. Ellison looked then gasped. "No… Way…"

"We're going to have a fun school year, Ellison," Claudia said. Ellison could only nod.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this a little. Please review. -captures Gilbird- Prussia won't get Gilbird back until you review! :U Haha... If you didn't guess, that's my name and Yue's name. I'm Claudia, Yue is Ellison. :D Might as well tell you. And, yes, we own all that (except the panda hat and watch) and we wore those outfits yesterday. XD

Should I include other people? I might include some of you guys... Maybe. If people actually want to be apart of this. SPAIN (DeidaraLover169) SAYS HI. -is FaceTiming her- She says: "MY SKILLS."

She also says: "Anything funny." XD I don't think she meant for me to put that, but whatever. XDDD

Oh yes. The song mentioned in the fanfic. The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco. I love that song. You guys should look it up. Ok, I think I'll stop wasting your time. :3 I've succeeded in doing so, haven't I?

Italy says: Hi. -is texting her-

And to Mehrana: Do you want to be in this? I feel like including you, Italy, Prussia, Spain, Japan, and Cuba. (The ones from my school) Text me if you want, or include it in a review. Thankssssss.

You too, Yue! Leave a review, even though this is our account. XDDD

Ok, see you all next chapter, or next fanfic. Again, I'll try to update regularly. Bye! ~Darkz


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally here. After weeks of procrastination, I type this in an hour or less. MOTIVATION. Ok, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, or the song mentioned in this fanfiction. Nor do I own the people. They are real humans who are alive. XD

* * *

><p>The girls watched as the brothers stopped walking towards the school and stood outside the door awkwardly. The girls were about to approach the two when a voice sounded behind them. "Hey guys!" it called. They turned around to see their friends Nyomi and Derek walking towards them, grinning. "Hey, brother!" Claudia called. "What's up?" The two newcomers made it to the others. "Nothin' much. What about you, brother?" Nyomi asked. "Same," Claudia replied. Derek shook his head.<p>

"I still don't get why you two call each other 'brother'," he sighed. Nyomi turned and scowled at her boyfriend. "Shut up," she hissed. Derek took a step back. "Yeah, Derek," Claudia added. "You're just jealous you don't have and awesome big brother." Nyomi nodded, putting her hand up for a high five. Claudia accepted the invitation happily. "Hi to you too," Ellison said. Nyomi and Claudia laughed. "Hey, we haven't gotten our hugs yet!" Ellison announced. "Oh yeah!" Claudia said. Nyomi opened her arms for a hug, and Ellison more or less attacked her. "Whoa, I didn't know you missed my awesome _that_ much!" Nyomi laughed.

"Hey, let me hug my brother, Ellison," Claudia commanded. Ellison released Nyomi from her death grip, and backed off. Claudia hugged Nyomi tightly. "Damnit, stop crushing me!" she cried. Claudia let go, laughing.

"And you said you were stronger than me," she taunted. Nyomi punched her arm playfully, which Claudia returned. "Ok, no need to fight," Derek said, but he was fighting back laughter. Suddenly, a phone went off. The song _I'm Awesome_ by Spose came on. "Nyomi, that would be you," Ellison laughed. The ring tone echoed around the front of the building, attracting the attention of the albino from before. He looked around and noticed the noise was coming from a group of four people. "Oi, Luddy," he said to his brother. Ludwig cocked his head questioningly. "What is it, Gilbert?" he asked. Gilbert pointed to the group. "My song is coming from over there," he said. "C'mon, let's go up to them."

"I don't know," Ludwig said.

"Luddy, c'mon. These could be your new friends," Gilbert whined.

"Fine," Ludwig said. The two brothers started walking up to the group, but slowly upon demand by Ludwig.

"Hey, look who decided to show!" called a familiar voice the group of four. They looked over to see their friends Briannah, Marissa, and Jade approaching, Briannah in the lead. "Hey!" the four called. The friends made it up to the four, all grinning. "Guys!" Claudia yelled. She attacked Jade in a hug, then attacked Marissa, and Briannah. "You're into hugging today, aren't you?" asked Derek. Claudia nodded. She was hyper. Ellison and Nyomi rolled their eyes, but hugged the three as well. Nyomi tried to force Derek to hug as well, but he wouldn't. "Killjoy," she muttered.

"Hey, Nyomi," Ellison said.

"What?" Nyomi asked.

"Your phone just rang, but you didn't answer it."

"Oh, it was an alarm," Nyomi explained. "I wanted to be at school before it rang, and I accomplished this."

"Speaking of that awesome tone, I'd like to say that I enjoyed it," came a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Gilbert and Ludwig standing there. The group's jaws dropped. "Let me introduce myself and my little bruder," Gilbert continued. "I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, and this is Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig only nodded a greeting. The group continued to gape at the brothers in shock. "Uh… Why are you staring at us?" Gilbert asked. The group's trance was broken and they quickly shut their mouths. "Oh, sorry. You looked familiar," Derek explained. He was the only one composed enough to speak. "Oh, I thought you were just too shocked to see a person as awesome as me," Gilbert replied.

"Bruder, I think maybe we should leave them alone," Ludwig said. Gilbert turned around to face his brother. "We have to go check in with the principal, anyway," he added.

"Aw, fine," Gilbert pouted, He turned back to the group and waved. "Cya, guys. Maybe we'll talk again about awesome things," he said. The group waved back, bidding the brothers goodbye. "That went well," Jade remarked. "He looked so much like Prussia," Marissa said. Briannah smiled. "Look," she said. "I think we have even more kids." The group looked around and saw more newcomers. 2 boys that closely resembled each other, both with curls protruding from their dark hair. The only difference seemed to be their hair, for that matter. On had auburn with the curl coming from the left side of his head, while the other had dark brown with the curl sticking up front. The auburn haired also bore a smile, while the other had a scowl.

Two other boys followed them, which was the path to the school's entrance. They, too, looked like brothers, both with dirty blonde hair and glasses. One was slightly taller than the other. The taller had a gravity defying cowlick, and bright blue eyes. The other had a curl falling into his face and pale violet eyes. Following them was a blonde boy with bushy eyebrows and emerald green eyes. There was also a blonde with blue eyes, a brown haired boy with green eyes, a boy with dark black hair and emotionless brown eyes, a happy boy with similar black hair that was in a ponytail and brighter brown eyes, a creepy looking tall boy with silvery blonde hair, purple eyes, and a pale scarf, two girls that had the same hair color as the boy in front (one had longer hair while the other had very short hair), a brown haired boy who looked half asleep, another brown haired boy who was wearing a mask hiding his eyes, and many others all walking to the school. "They all looked like Hetalia characters," Ellison said, her breath almost gone. The group nodded in agreement. "Hey… I have an idea," Claudia said.

"What is it?" the others asked in unison. Claudia beckoned for all of them to huddle around her. When they were all in a circle around her, she quickly told them her genius plan that left the group with bright eyes and smiling faces.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally... I thought this would take longer to type... XD Sorry that it's shorter than the other one! I'll try to make the next one 2,000+ words WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. That's right, I said that. Ok, appearances of Nyomi (Sarcasm Speaks Volumes, RHD), Derek (Sarcasm Speaks Volumes, MegaNerd3000), Briannah (DeidaraLover169), Jade (Mehrana), and Marissa (no account, the moo).

If anyone can guess the characters (country ones) in the order as they appeared, do tell me in a review. You win a cookie if you guess them correctly. Oh, and on the last chapter, I accidentally put Hercules instead of Heracles for Greece. Faillll. Another pairing is DenNor (Mathias x Lukas). Now I must post this before Briannah refreshes the page more than 150 times... . I didn't know she wanted the chapter that bad. Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye! -Darkz

P.S. I'll try to remember the other pairings...


End file.
